creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Just in Your Head
Waking up in the dark, surrounded by trees, hearing that faint voice in the distance. Looking around only to realize you're stuck and there is nothing you can do. As you try to stand your legs fall asleep. You can't move. The voice is getting closer, as you start to panic you feel your heart beating in your chest. The thumping sound only making things worse. That's when you realize it's over. Nothing you can do now. However you die, it's terrible. Knife through the chest, torn apart by some horrible being or maybe just nothing. Maybe you just start to drift, as the darkness closes in. You wake up, rushing forward, covered in beads of sweat. The cold feeling of your fan makes you shiver. Flipping on the light you look around, realizing in was just a dream. But you still feel like something is in the room. Waiting for you to drift back to that nice calm sleep of yours. No, you think. It was just a nightmare, nothing was real. As you sluggishly walk back to your bed you think you see something move. “My mind is playing trick on me,” you say aloud. Finally you start to get cozy under your covers. Right before you drift back to sleep, you experience the feeling of a cold hand brushing up against your face. You squeeze your eyes tighter. Because you know if you open them something will be looking back at you, dark eyes, almost black. You slide further under the safety and warmness of your blankets thinking they will protect you. Then you hear the sound of a door creaking. Your eyes rip open only to see a closed door. Nothing special. But you start to wonder if you closed it in the first place. Getting the confidence that you will be safe you finally accept sleep. Getting closer and closer every second. Once more you're interrupted. This time a tapping at the window. You know you hear a voice. You open your eyes for less then a second. Something is against the window. Almost like a face. A terrible expressionless face. Like a blur. Now you're getting worried. You wonder if you can make it through the night. A glass of water sounds good, but you are frozen with fear; every part of your body feels asleep. Sleep is the only option. Forcing your eyes to stay closed is hard to do. You feel like you're being watched at this point, glancing around you don't see anything, yet you can't shake the feeling of eyes. No reason to be scared. Just the dark... You roll over on your side. But you feel exposed. Anything could reach up from under your bed. Running out of ideas, you roll back over facing upward, eyes still closed. Then you feel a breath against your face. Your breathing gets heavier and heavier. You've had your eyes closed long enough. Now greeted by sleep, you feel safe. The next morning you get up, not remembering much from the night before. You take a minute to laugh, realizing it was all in your head. As you walk towards your door you see something out of the corner of your eye. A small note by the side of your bed. “'See you again soon'.” Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings